I like ice-cream
by Arya5
Summary: During the summer of her fourth year, Rose works in the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes with her uncle, George. Scorpius (often) visit the store to see her but he's too nervous to ask her out.


_My corner:_

Hi everyone!

I'm an Italian girl who's trying to write a little story in English (for the first time!) so..I'm sorry for my mistakes!

Help is ALWAYS welcome (if you see some mistakes (and I know you will), please let me know).

The annoying and noisy door bell rang heralding that someone had entered in the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

-Rosie, can you go? I'm busy at the moment- uncle George asked her niece.

-Welcome to the Weasley's Wizard Whee…uh. It's you. Hi- Rose said recognizing Scorpius Malfoy, just fourteen.

August was just begun and Scorpius had visited the shop at least five times since the beginning of the summer holidays.

Rose didn't know if it was chance or something else but she always served him, every time redder than the time before.

-Ehmm, hi. I would…I would like to ask you if…if this gloves…can be used also against potions or only for spells- Scorpius asked looking his feet.

Every time was the same: Scorpius left Malfoy Manor to reach Diagon Alley in order to ask her out, maybe for an ice-cream, but as he came into the shop he was so nervous that he forgot everything and started asking stupid things about the products which, at the end, were always bought.

-They can be useful against not-so-powerful potions but they are thought to be used against spells. If you need something against potions you should buy these ones which are made in dragons' skin fibres- she explained, prepared as only a Ravenclaw could be.

-And…what am I supposed to do?- Scorpius asked, eager to hear her voice again.

-I don't know! It depends on your needs. I know you're really good at potions so…if you don't want to ruin your hands, you should buy these- Rose said showing the dragon gloves and blushing: she was afraid to have shown how much she knew about the guy.

-Thanks, so…I'll buy them. And what about these new candies? What do they do? I haven't seen them last time…-

-They weren't here until this morning, they're just arrived. If you bite them, you'll be covered by a lot of disgusting bubbles. They're not our best products, I think-

She smiled awkwardly at him.

-I agree, well...i'd buy these-

-Ok, follow me-

Scorpius followed Rose until the cash-desk.

-It's 2 galleons and…2 galleons are enough- Rose said politely.

-Don't worry, I can pay the whole cost-

-I…I know but you're always so kind..- Rose mumbled.

-Oh…well…thank you Rose-

She immediately thought that her name had never sounded so well.

-You're welcome and…thank you too. See you-

-Bye- Scorpius said leaving the shop.

-Rosie, am I wrong or I've seen that blonde head _again_? Does your father know your relationship?- George asked laughing.

-I told you! We have not a relationship! We barely talk, how can you think that we're in love?- asked Rose with her famous Weasley-red ears.

-Because he's become our best customer but he always talk _only_ with you and, look, he has also forgotten his bag-

-What? Oh! Excuse me- Rose said catching the bag on the desk and running out.

-Scorpius!- Rose shouted to stop him who has nearly reached the end of the street.

-What? Rose?- the boy asked surprised.

-You've forgotten your bag!- Rose explained hardly breathing after the run.

-Oh! I'm sorry! Thank you so much!-

-Don't worry, it can happen…well, have a nice day, Scorpius-

-Thank you, you too-

They started walking in different directions but, after few second, Scorpius called her back.

-Rose?-

-Yes?-

-What…what time do you finish working?- .

-In…half an hour- Rose replied looking at her watch –Why?-

-And have you to go home immediately?-

-I usually do but I don't have to- explained Rose –Why?-

-Because…I was thinking…Would you go out with me? Maybe for an ice-cream…or everything you want! If you don't like ice-cream…-

-I like ice-cream- Rose started smiling.

-Was…was that a 'yes'?-

-Yes-

-Great- Scorpius exclaimed amazed with a big smile –So…we could meet in half an hour in front of Florean Fortescue's, is it ok with you?-

-Of course! See you later!-

-I'm looking forward, bye!-

In the meanwhile Draco Malfoy was entering in his son's room and, as he looked in, he was really surprised.

-Astoria, dear…did I miss something? Why is Scorpius' room full of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' products?-


End file.
